


Our Tattoos, Our Life

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Everyone starts with a dot of ink on them. A dot to develop when they kiss their soulmate. Phil is in his 30s now and there is still nothing more than a dot. He was giving up hope until a drunken night made him see what he was looking for had been in front of him all along.





	Our Tattoos, Our Life

Phil got out the shower and stood in front of his mirror, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He then looked near his collarbone and sighed. The black dot that had haunted him since the moment he understood what it was.

A soulmate tattoo. It would always start with a simple dot. Everyone had one. When you kissed your soulmate, the dot would transform into a tattoo. Now 31, Phil was getting more and more upset by the dot every day.

He hadn’t found the one yet. Or he might have, but never kissed them. His parents had found one another young. It used to be a story Phil would sit on his mother’s lap and listen to. When he was little, he would dream of what his tattoo might look like. Would it be similar to the tattoo of a home his parents shared or would it be.

Martyn had done it. He found Cornelia. Their birdlike tattoo took up most of their backs and looked amazing.

But Phil was yet to find his. 

“What if I never find them?” Phil asked Dan a few hours later. Dan too had not found his soulmate yet, but he was 4 years younger than Phil. It was common knowledge that you shouldn’t worry until you turn 30. Dan just looked up at Phil and smiled.

“You’ll find them Phil. Trust me,” He said softly. “Why don’t we go clubbing tonight and see if we can find our right people?” He asked, making Phil roll his eyes. 

“Dan you know I hate clubs. I think I would rather be alone than go in nightclub again.”

And yet he somehow agreed in the end.

He didn’t know how or why. But Dan had somehow managed to make Phil agree to going out. After all, he could find his soulmate tonight. He’s tell his parents and maybe his life would get better.  
But at the same time, he had always worried about how his life would change once he met ‘the one’. Would he move out the apartment or would he stay for a bit. Would Dan be okay when he did. Dan hated living alone and Phil knew that. Maybe his soulmate could move in with them. Then Dan wouldn’t be alone. 

It was the next morning when Phil woke up. Or more afternoon. He was surprised that he was even in his apartment. He couldn’t remember much about last night and was definitely hung over. He stumbled to the bathroom and turned the shower on, hoping it would clear his head. 

It wasn’t until he grabbed his shower gel that he noticed the green on his collarbone. Phil let out a gasp as he looked down at his body. It was there. His soulmate tattoo was there. His breathing got faster as he jumped out the shower and looked in the mirror in the bathroom.

The green had been vines that were wrapped around a picture of the sun and the moon. Phil traced his fingers over the tattoo and then touched his lips. He’d kissed his soulmate last night and was too drunk to remember it. 

After that, Phil had never showered so fast in his whole life. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head and threw a towel around his waist. He then ran to Dan’s room to tell him the great news.

“Dan! Guess what I found my soul-” He cut his words off when he saw Dan stood in front of his own mirror, no shirt on and looking at his collarbone. 

It had vines on it.

Along with the sun and a moon.

Dan’s eyes met Phil’s shocked on and then trailed down to Phil’s collarbone before his own widened too. Then Dan let out a large laugh. 

“Seriously? We’ve known each other for 8 years and been each other’s soulmates the entire time,” Dan said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to Phil. Phil stood in shock and just smiled at Dan before pulling him closer and kissing him. 

“I can't believe that after all this time the thing I was looking for was the thing that was stood right in front of me,” Phil said with a smile as they sat on their sofa later and played with each others hands. 

Dan smiled and buried his head into Phil’s shoulder, happier than he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
